The Power of Words
by mrscakeakajane
Summary: writen for the Snarry a thon 2010. Harry finds himself writing fan mail to a writer of hot steamy books. then decideds to go and find him. can you guess who it is?


prompt #8  
**  
Prompt text:** Harry, age 25 or so, finds himself actually writing fan mail to a newish author of science-fictiony romance novels. Really steamy ones. The author never writes back, which, not that Harry wants to bank on his name, but seriously, no one in the wizarding world doesn't write back to him, and it's a wizarding publisher. So, Harry goes looking for her. Who knew Snape would take up a second career writing smut? 

**The power of words**

_Sebastian looked at his lover, the look on his face of pure undiluted lust as he rode him. This was his favourite way to make love. With Hadrian straddling him it gave him the most wonderful view, Hadrian's head was thrown back, Sebastian grasped Hadrian's hips and bucked up making Hadrian scream out his completion, not caring who could hear their coupling, screaming for all to hear his love for Sebastian, a love that Sebastian returned whole heartedly. It pushed Sebastian into his own blissful orgasm._

_When Hadrian collapsed on to the bed next to him smiling in a post coital haze, Sebastian looked down at him. This was his reason. All the horror they had witnessed, his reason for fighting, his reason for living, was and always would be Hadrian._

Harry put the book down on the nightstand and wiped a tear from his eye. His other hand reached for his cock. It took three meagre strokes to bring him to orgasm. Damn but the Sebastian Septimius books were hot; they always had this effect on him.

This was the first book in the series of three so far, and Harry was hooked. He had taken the last week to re read them all, ready for book four, which was supposedly coming out any time soon. Harry had done everything he could to find out when exactly the new book would be released, but no one knew for sure.

Coming to a decision Harry dragged himself out of bed and sat at his desk.

**Dear ****Sebas**** Mr Septimius.**

**I know you probably get fed up with fan mail, but my friends don't read your work and I needed to tell someone how much I love the books. I thought who better than the writer himself.**

**I am eagerly looking forward to the next book, you have no idea how your books effect me, Sebastian Septimius especially. He appeals to me very much, and I can't put my finger on why.**

**I know your name isn't really Sebastian Septimius, I've done a little research and you go to great lengths to keep your real identity to yourself, hell no one knows for sure if you're male or female. (Personally, I think male) I won't pry into your life I don't want to ask you questions about your life, love and god knows what, it's none of my business.**

**I only wanted to tell you how much I love your books, and I wait eagerly for the next one.**

**Harry.**

Harry woke early the next day and walked to the Muggle post office to post his letter. Sebastian was a Muggle writer after all.

Harry never expected a response, not really, but for some reason he couldn't help but feel disappointed when nothing came. Grabbing the book from the bedside table, Harry took a closer look at the publisher information and grinned.

The Publisher was a Muggle branch of a Wizarding company. 'Well, at least I can try and find out something about him.'

_Hadrian woke to the sight of his lover bobbing up and down on his cock, sucking him to hardness. "Shit Bastian, you're going to kill me one day."_

"_You're young, you'll recover from one little orgasm surely." Sebastian grinned up at him, licking his cock from base to tip._

_Hadrian groaned. "Nothing is ever little with you. Git."_

Harry cleared his throat and the receptionist looked up and blushed. 'Wonderful, a witch, this might be easier than I thought,' Harry thought to himself.

"Hi, I have an appointment with Mr Jonson," he said using his best smile.

"Um, yes, Mr Potter, sir, I'll get him for you at once, sir." And she scurried off leaving Harry fighting a laugh at how much she sounded like Dobby.

Mr Jonson was a tall man in his mid-fifties with a shock of white hair. "Good morning, Mr Potter, what can I do for you? Are you finally going to write your life story? Follow me. We can talk in my office."

Harry followed the man into his office and sat waiting for Mr Jonson to do so to before he spoke.

"I won't ever write my life story, Mr Jonson. All the facts have been written no one needs to know the rest." Harry said firmly.

"But the world would love to know. It's such an exciting story."

"A lot of people I loved died. I spent half of the time being terrified of being in mortal danger and the other half being in mortal danger. I wanted to talk to you about one of your writers, Sebastian Septimius. I was hoping you might be able to give me some information about him." Harry was proud of the fact he kept the hopefulness out of his voice.

"That's one of our Muggle division's writers. I'm sorry but I can't give out personal information. Are you sure you won't reconsider writing something for us? Your name alone would sell millions of copies. I'll go and get some tea and we can discuss it."

Harry sighed and nodded his head reluctantly. Mr Jonson left the room smiling. He was sure he could talk the Potter boy into doing as he wanted.

Harry waited until the door was closed before rushing to the filing cabinets on the wall. He knew to look under Muggle authors. By the time Mr Jonson got back Harry was once again sitting in his seat looking as innocent as he could.

"Well Mr Potter. Let me tell you about our company and the benefits of writing for us..."

On reflection, Harry thought as he left over an hour later, putting up with that lecture had been worth it. At least he had the name of the village and house Sebastian lived in. Tomorrow he would go looking himself.

_The scream Hadrian emitted was primal. He raised his sword above his head and charge., Bodies fell to his left and right, nothing could stand in the way of the enraged young man._

_Hadrian dropped next to Sebastian's prone form. Blood was liberally spread across his face. "Don't you dare die on me you bastard. I love you, I can't lose you," Hadrian cried._

"_Look at me, Hadrian, look at me." their eyes connected. "You will never lose me. Take me to Isabel. She will know what to do."_

_Sebastian closed his eyes and fell in to a fitful sleep._

_Hadrian pulled himself to his feet. If he was going to get Sebastian out of here, those orcs were going to have to die first. Raising his sword again he threw himself into the fray._

Harry sat outside a pub in the Lancashire countryside. It was truly beautiful. Harry could see where Septimius got his descriptions. Feeling refreshed after his pint, Harry steeled himself and headed for the house he knew Sebastian lived in.

Harry knocked firmly and waited. The door was opened and Harry was struck dumb in shock. "You're Sebastian?" he asked in awe.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"It makes perfect sense now I think about your descriptions, and you kept your initials too," Harry babbled.

"What are you talking about? I don't know who you think I am but I assure you, you are mistaken," the man said, trying to close the door.

"I'm not mistaken. You're Severus Snape, war hero and ex-professor at Hogwarts. Also known as Sebastian Septimius, currently my favourite author," Harry grinned at him.

"Oh him! Well, yes, I suppose I am," Severus said, knowing he'd been discovered. "You had better come in. This is a Muggle area, no one knows who I am here."

Harry happily sat in one of Severus's comfortable chairs. "You look different. Good, but different."

"You mean I don't look like a vampire wannabe?" Severus asked with a small smile.

Harry laughed. "That and I don't think I've ever seen you out of robes. Muggle clothes look good on you. How long have you been living as a Muggle?"

"Since almost as soon as I was exonerated after the war, and yes I realise that was greatly because of your testimony," Severus admitted, the only thanks Harry thought he would ever get.

"It took me almost two years to get away from it all. I got fed up of being followed all the time. I only have contact with a few people now. I go to Hogwarts from time to time."

Severus looked mildly surprised. "You left? I thought you would be married with lots of irritating red-headed children by now."

"I think most people expected me to marry Ginny, including Ginny and Molly. They still haven't forgiven me for being gay," Harry smiled sadly.

"I always thought it would be a bit too incestuous for you to marry in to that family considering how much you looked to Molly and Arthur as mother and father figure," Severus contemplated.

"Thank you! That's exactly what I said, but apparently marrying someone else would have been acceptable but being gay is unforgivable. I felt dreadful for a long time because of the arguments that caused. Arthur left Molly when she said she only had one child because Ron wouldn't disown the twins and me, and Charlie came out as gay and Bill said he couldn't care less whether I was gay, straight or blue with green spots. Even Percy told his mother she was out of line." The sadness was visible in Harry's eyes.

"What do you do in the Muggle world? You know what I do."

"I work in the reptile house in a zoo. In fact, I'm the only one who works in there. They are always surprised at how well I can run the department on my own, it's almost like the snakes do what they are told," Harry grinned.

Severus returned the smile. "I did get your letter, and in answer to your question, I am working on a fourth book. It will be the last with these characters. Unfortunately, I have a bad case of writers block," Severus shrugged, slightly embarrassed. "I might end up leaving the series on a cliff-hanger."

"You can't do that. I need to know if Hadrian gets Sebastian to Isabel in time. And he never told Hadrian he loves him too. Plus there are far more places for them to have all that hot sweaty sex," Harry said, outraged.

Severus gave a short laugh. "You really have read them properly, haven't you?"

Harry blushed. "Yes, too many times probably. I suppose I always thought Sebastian was my type of man. He always attracted me, the right mix of rugged manliness and tenderness."

It was Severus's turn to blush. "Yes, well."

"He's based heavily on you, isn't he." It wasn't a question.

"Well, yes," Severus confirmed.

"So, what's it like having sex in a tree?" Harry asked with a straight face.

That made Severus laugh out loud. "I have no idea in reality. I just happen to be in possession of a good imagination."

"Is that what's stopping you from finishing the next book? You're running out of ideas?" Harry asked, still grinning like an idiot for making a man known for his bad temper laugh.

"Exactly."

"You need a muse," Harry suggested.

"Are you applying for the position?" Severus asked boldly.

Harry stood and walked to the other man's chair and straddled his lap. "We'd have to discuss the working conditions. I have demands. First, we get to try out all the sexual positions in the first three books, just to make sure they are all possible."

Severus nodded.

"We test all new ones to make sure you can write them properly. We can't have you being accused of not researching properly."

"Agreed," Severus groaned as Harry rocked in his lap.

"And finally. I think it should be a 24 hour job, in case you need to work late on your book, I can't have you lacking in inspiration."

This time Severus didn't answer, he grabbed Harry's shirt and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss.

_Hadrian knelt between Sebastian's legs. "Are you sure, love?" He asked in wonder._

"_I'm sur. I want you to take me, we're safe now. The war is over. We're on our honeymoon on a boat in the middle of the sea. What could possibly interfere here?"_

_The gentle waves of the sea rocked them to a powerfully explosive release. Hadrian collapsed against Sebastian's chest._

"_I love you Bastion," he said as he drifted to sleep._

"_I love you too my Hadrian."_

_**This book and its predecessors are dedicated to my Hadrian, always and forever my muse.**_


End file.
